An Old Enemy Returns
by shl
Summary: In this story Kohn wasnt killed by Jax, he was caught and arrested and now he is getting out... What will happen? Please Read and review


Disclosure- I own nothing, it all belongs to Kurt Sutter

I am going to be changing the way the Josh Kohen situation ended….

Tara had just shot Josh and was standing there in shock. She couldn't move or breathe; she just stood there frozen.

Jax was at a stop sign when he saw Hale and a couple other cops go flying past, sirens blaring. He got ready to take off but had a feeling in his gut that he needed to check it out so he whipped a U-turn and followed Hale. When he saw the cops swing into Tara's, he about panicked. He barely got the kick stand down on his bike before he was on a run to the house.

"Jax, you have to stay in the living room until we take a look around." Hale yelled at Jax as he went inside.

Jax didn't want to stay back but didn't think he could get past all the cops, so he stood at the hall entrance, looking towards a closed bedroom door. Jax watched as Hale kicked open the door and Tara swung around and fired a shot. Everyone hit the ground.

"Help, someone help me." Jax heard Kohn crying in the background

Hale stood up and went to Tara.

"Tara, you need to drop the gun."

She didn't look like she was registering anything and that's when Jax really looked at her. She had ripped panties and bra and a sweater with a bunch of broken buttons. He wanted to go and kill Kohn but with the cops here, he knew he couldn't. He was afraid of what may have happened but he was more afraid she was going to hurt herself with the gun.

"Tara." He called back to her.

"Jax?"

She looked and their eyes met and she started crying. She dropped the gun and came at him at a run. Jax opened his arms and she fell into them, sobbing.

"I shot him. I tried to talk," cried Tara, sobbing more. "I didn't know what to do."

"Shh, baby, it's ok. You did good, shh. I'm here. I'm here."

Tara had felt absolutely frozen until she heard Jax call to her. As soon as she heard his voice, she knew she was going to be ok. She wanted to feel Jax's arms around her, so she ran to him. She didn't know what else to do; so she stayed in his arms crying, trying to make sense of what had just happened.

Jax saw when the EMT's were ready to bring Kohn out. He tightened his grip on Tara and stepped to the side. He could feel her tense when she saw him and that's when Kohn saw the two of them.

"Teller, you're running back to him like some whore. You just shot me you, bitch."

Jax went to punch him but instead an EMT stabbed him with something and he went limp.

"He was too agitated to transport safely." The EMT replied and gave Tara a half smile. Jax realized Tara had already won over all her fellow medical professionals.

As soon as the EMTS left, Tara collapsed to her knees, so Jax scooped her up and carried her to her couch and sat her down.

"Can you get a blanket for her?" Jax asked an officer.

Hale came out and sat next to Tara. "You have to tell me what happened."

Tara took a tighter grip on Jax's hand and began.

"Well Jax had come to check on me and when he left, I went to my room. I sat on the bed and noticed an MP3 player on my dresser but mine was connected to speakers, so I tried to run but Josh came in and threw me on the floor. I tried calling to Jax but he covered my face with a pillow until he heard the bike leave. He said he wanted to work things out, fix our relationship." She paused "I tried to talk to him, I agreed with everything he said I thought I might be able to calm him down enough to escape but when we talked about…"

Her story wasn't helping Jax's anger at all and seeing her so broken was killing him.

"Can't we do this tomorrow?" Jax asked Hale.

"No, I'm sorry. I need to find out exactly what happened so we can book him."

Tara nodded, "Right after he started hitting me in Chicago and I left, I found out I was pregnant." She felt Jax tense but knew she might as well finish. "He had already started stalking me. Once I finally got the restraining order, I went to an abortion clinic. Hefound out and visited me at my apartment. It was bad and I left for Charming the next day. He, um, hates that I got rid of it."

Jax couldn't believe what he was hearing. The way Tara had always felt about kids and for her to be so detached about an abortion, he knew things had been absolutely horrid.

"So he brought it up and I got defensive and he hit me and I tried to run. He caught me and slammed my head against the door and I woke up to him ripping at my clothes. I convinced him I wanted him and was able to reach his gun and shot him. Then you all showed up somehow."

Hale spoke up first, "A neighbor walking a dog, heard a commotion and called it in, because they saw a guy snooping around earlier."

"I saw the cops flying in this direction and had a bad feeling in my gut." Jax replied.

Tara had become numb and just sat as Hale finished with his notes.

"Tara, you want a ride to the hospital?" Hale finally asked.

"No, I'm not going to the hospital."

"Are you sure?"

"David, I'm a doctor. I am fine. Maybe a minor concussion but I will be fine. I doubt I will be sleeping much anyway."

"Tara, you aren't going to want to stay here until you get this cleaned up. Kohn, will be locked up at the hospital and on 24 hour watch so he won't be out but it's messy."

"She is going with me." Jax spoke up. "Tara, I already left you alone once and this happened; I am going to protect you."

She nodded, then stood up and went to the door.

"Darlin, as much as most men would love this look, why don't I go grab some clothes and we can take off. Here take this." He said as he gave her his hoodie.

Hale spoke up. "Im coming with you, you can only touch certain things."

Hale sent his officers out while they got Tara clothes.

"Jax, I"m sorry that I didn't know he was back, but I swear I will not let him out again."

"Yeah."

When he came back out, he noticed a bruise on her cheek and wanted to ride to the hospital and kill Kohn. Jax got a couple changes of clothes and threw them in her bag and gave her jeans to wear. She put them on and they headed to his bike. Jax, drove to the clubhouse and parked the bike and helped her off.

"I'm sorry, this is where I'm staying and I got to get these supplies to Chibbs."

"It's fine; I haven't been in here for a long time."

They walked through the doors and Gemma pounced.

"What the hell is she doing here, Jackson?"

"She is going to be staying with me for a couple days."

Before Gemma could answer, they all heard Chibbs start yelling.

"FUCK! Shit, I can't do this." He came out soaked in blood. "I don't have the skills for this."

Tara stepped up, "What is going on?"

Jax replied, "A friend of the club took a couple bullets tonight."

Tara didn't wait and walked to Chibbs and saw the guy on the table.

"Jesus. Let me go throw on a different shirt and I will come help."

"Thanks, Doc."

Tara walked to Jax and took her bag and went to the bathroom.

"Her being here have anything to do with that bruise." Chibbs asked. "Not that I am complaining, this needs a real doctor."

"Yeah, the ATF guy who was after her came and attacked her. He's at St. Thomas with a bullet in the belly. She took a shot to the face before she was able to get to the gun. She is staying with me for a few days and I want everyone to let her be about this, especially since she is going to help us out."

Tara walked out and went up to Chibbs. "What have you done so far?"

"I have been trying to get the slugs out but can't get them." Chibbs began.

While Chibbs filled her in, she put on her gloves and was planning her course of action. Jax watched proudly as he watched the broken Tara be replaced by Doctor Tara. The change was amazing. He had always known she would make something of herself but to watch her with Abel, and now here, was mesmerizing.

"Ok, let me see." She shook her head. "I don't have the tools for this. I need to go to the hospital."

"Ok, let's go." Jax answered.

"Ok, Chibbs keep pressure on these and don't do anything else."

Jax and Tara went up to the ER.

"Hey Tammy, I need to borrow a few things."

"Sure, Tara. Are you ok? I saw that guy who attacked you. He's in surgery."

"Yeah, I'm ok, thanks." She turned to Jax, "I will be a minute."

Within 15 minutes, they were back on the road to the clubhouse. Once they parked, Jax gave her a quick kiss.

"Thanks for doing this."

"No problem."

Jax knew they needed a long talk but was content to watch her work. He watched as she began to remove the slugs.

"Shit, Chibbs, this one is in the femoral artery. Once I pull this slug it's going to gush. Be ready with gauze."

"Aye."

Jax felt Gemma & Clay come up beside him. "Think she can do this?" Gemma asked.

"Yeah. Without a problem."

They all watched her remove the bullet and saw the blood fly. Jax watched as it hit Tara, who never flinched and just clamped off the bleeding.

"Damn Doc." Juice, who was assisting Chibbs, spoke up.

Tara continued to work and it seemed like nothing else existed. Every once in awhile, she would ask for help but otherwise she just worked on Cameron. She finally finished stitching and took a step back. Jax saw a small smile form on her lips then it disappeared. He could tell she was proud but didn't want to act like it. He smiled, his girl just proved how amazing she was and Jax was proud and amazed. Then what he just thought hit him, she wasn't his anymore why did he think that way? Oh yeah, cause he never got over her and she would always be his girl. As if it was a sign, Tara turned around and her shirt came up and Jax saw her crow on her back. She never got rid of it, damn.

All of a sudden he was transported back in time….

_Jax and Tara were both 18 and were in the local Tattoo place. Jax had talked her into her first tattoo and it was going to be a crow, marking his territory. He sat in front of Tara as she received the mark of SAMCRO' old ladies. When it was done, Tara turned to him._

"_Well, what do you think?"_

"_I don't think anything could make me happier."_

_He grabbed her and gave her a passionate kiss. They left and went to the clubhouse to show it off. Gemma wasn't happy about it; everyone else was. Chibbs and Piney both gave her hugs. Tara and Jax ended up tumbling into the apartment bedroom, leaving their clothes in a trail from the door to the bed. It was the first time they forgot protection and was the beginning of the end_.

Clay's voice brought him back to the present. "Doc's got some skills. Lucky she is back around."

"Yeah, lucky for us." Jax replied.

Tara stepped out of the Chapel.

"As long as there isn't a problem with infection, he will be just fine."

"Thanks, Doc." Clay spoke first.

"Tara, it's been a long night you ready to crash?"

"Yeah."

A month later, Tara was sitting at the courthouse waiting to give her testimony. She jumped when she felt a hand touch her shoulder.

"Jeez, Jax. I thought you couldn't get away?"

"Sorry babe. I finished my shit early. Thought you might like some support."

"I would, thanks."

Tara sat with Jax holding her hand as she found out Kohn would serve 3 years in prison. They left hand in hand and headed back to the clubhouse.

2 ½ years later….

Thomas was on the front stoop in his bouncy seat and Tara was helping Abel ride a tricycle in the driveway. In the distance, a Harley could be heard coming towards them and Abel stood up.

"Daddy!"

"Maybe hunny but let's wait and see. Let's go sit with Thomas."

They had just gotten on the front stoop when Jax pulled in.

"Hey guys, this is one heck of a welcome home."

Jax had been making a run to all the charters since he became President and had been gone for 3 days.

Abel ran over to him and Tara took Thomas over.

"Welcome home, baby."

"Aww thanks Babe! I missed you all, But especially you, Mama."

"I missed you too, Daddy. It's the boys' nap time…"

"Oh well, then we better get them down."

Jax scooped up Abel and carried him in while Tara took in Thomas. They were too busy being a family; they missed the car that was driving slowly up and down the road. The car parked a crossed the street and the driver stared at a piece of paper…

_Joshua Kohn has been granted early release on account of good behavior._

Authors note….

Everything minus Kohn & Piney (I just don't want Piney gone yet) being killed has been the exact same as the show


End file.
